


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>ooooo! you’re doing prompts? could you do a fluffy ray-centric pleassssse??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Of all the things to celebrate with, they’d brought home cake. Even iced it themselves. They stood so proud of their work, with mostly devious grins, and waited for Ray to respond. He took a good long while to look at them, one by one. Jack looked amused, but slightly uncomfortable. That meant there was probably a real dessert somewhere for him. Geoff looked proud and smug as shit. It was probably his idea. Gavin looked like he was going to burst from waiting. Michael had a small smirk and was biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. Ryan was smiling widely with no filters, not holding any of his joy back from the situation.

Shaking his head, Ray leaned forward and blew out the candles. When Geoff got close enough, Ray waited for the perfect opportunity. As soon as the knife was out of the way, he slammed the man’s head into the cake. When Geoff rose with icing, cake, and anger on his face he finally laughed. They’d gotten him cake- of course he was going to do this. To placate Geoff though, he leaned forward and licked some of the icing off his cheek.

"Aw man Geoff, you’re too sweet." With a wink, the others laughed and Ray decided they were still little shits. But at least they were his little shits who loved him enough to go through the trouble of decorating their gag cake for him.


End file.
